eS estO lO quE quiErO
by pau
Summary: eLlaS quErian venganZa perO al entRar en sUs vidaS seRia mUy cOmplicadO ia qUe ellOs no bUscaban exaCtamentE esO.....biEn es una nuEva histOria de aOshi miSao kEnshin kaOru ia sabEn cOmo amO eStas parejaS rR plEase!


**eS estO lO quE quiErO?**

Lo adimito es un pesimo titulo pero oigan después del esfuerzo de mi cabeza por pensar en el capitulo el titulo esta destinado al fracaso jaja

Bueno ya saben "" son pensamientos

Mis comentarios al final para no estrofiar ((como se escribe eso)) su concentración jaja

**Introducción**

Parecia como si fuera ayer, todo esta ahi, tan vivo, que podia sentirlo

…_Flashback…_

_**-La comida esta lista mis amores- **_

_-**Si madre ya vamos, Misao!-** _

_**-Oh por Dios** –dijo con el rostro lleno de tierra _

_-**Que te paso jaja** –rio con gusto al ver a su hermana mayor cubierta de huellas _

_**-Es simplemente encantador, aunque todo un diablo me a tirado y arrastrado por todo el patio, pero venga dame un abrazo, quien te quiere mas que yo?-**_

_**-Oh no misao ya me eh bañado alejate OHH! **–Kaoru sintio como una gran bola de pelos la tumbaba **– quitamelo jajaja- **no podia evitar sentir cosquillas por el can._

Asi era su vida tan feliz, sin complicaciones

-por que –susurro con amargura.

_Se escucho como azotaban la puerta. El gran perro corrio con fuerza hacia la puerta, ladrando con toda su energia al ver a aquel extraño_

_-**Quien podra ser?-** pregunto su madre con una sonrisa_

_Se oyo un disparo, las sonrisas desaparecieron y un debil aullido se escucho; El corazon de misao se oprimio fuertemente_

_-**muy buenas noches** –dijo Saito mientras le daba una calada al cigarro _

_Aparecio su padre con una katana apuntando hacia el cuello de aquel hombre_

_**-Baja tu arma anciano, vengo de parte de la familia Shinomori, sere breve jeje –**Su voz sonaba calmada que nadie vio venir el fuerte golpe el padre de ambas –**No debiste haber juntado a esa gente Makimachi, que pensaran las ciudades amigas de nuestro senor-**_

_Su padre siempre habia odiado la forma de "gobierno", si asi se le podia llamar, que el gran Seujiro Shinomori ofrecia asi que junto a varia gente para una protesta en su contra justo aquella mañana _

_Le propino otro golpe en el costado –**Espero disfruten la funcion-** tiro su cigarro _

_-**Ese olor** –murmuro Kaoru voltenado **–HUMO, MADRE LA CASA! **–grito con fuerza, al voltear saito ya no estaba_

_Corrio hacia la puerta pero no pudo abrirla estaba atorada –**AUXILIO**- un miedo comenzo a invadirla_

_**-Padre vamos, despierta** –su desesperación era obia, su padre se habia desmayado debido al dolor y su madre, padecedora del corazon, no habia podido llevarlo y habia caido desmayada tambien._

_**-Kaoru debemos salir, trata de toma a mama** –trato de cargar a su padre, pero era demasiado pesado; El abrio los ojos –**saca a tu hermana, tu madre y yo hemos tenido ya nuestro tiempo- **_

_**-No, no quiero** –las lagrimas la comenzaron a invadir._

_-**Deja las estupidas lagrimas missy, las amamos, pero seria una deshonra que toda la familia Makimachi muriera de esta forma no crees?-**_

_-**Te amo, diselo a mama tambien-**_

_**-Lo hare, cuida a Kaoru-**_

_**-Asi lo hare-**_

_Se levanto flaqueando pero el tenia razon, a pesar de querer quedarse ahí abrazandolos y cuidandolos, se planto firme_

_**-Kaoru, vamonos- **_

_**-Pero no mis padres, …… yo- **_

_**-Vamos hermana no podemos dejar las cosas asi, no vamos a perder tan fácilmente** –dandole una mirada de ternura y miedo a la vez_

_**-cof, cof**- tosio kaoru_

_**-No nos queda mucho vamonos**- _

_Saltaron la gran pared de su casa, al llegar a la puerta vieron una cadena de hierro forjado, con un candado; Por mas que intentaron no pudieron derribarlo eran muy debiles._

_Misao maldecía su suerte _

_-**Y adonde iremos ahora-**_

_**-Al aoiya, Okina nos ayudare estoy segura**-_

_Y asi fue realmente eran buenas personas, ya se conocian pero nunca se habian tratado a tal grado._

_**-Debes saber misao, que somos protectores de la familia y no podemos dañarlos, tantos años hay un cariño-**_

_**-No te preocupes Okina, entiendo** –aunque en su mirada se podia ver el gran deje de tristeza que llevaba encima mezclado con coraje._

_-**Pero**- okina hablo –**podria hacer que trabajaran ahí **–sonrio viendo la esperanza de misao volviendo._

_**-Oh muchas gracias** –se lanzo sobre el anciano –**no los defraudare**- _

…_Fin del Flashback.._

**Capitulo I**

"**Conociendo al adversario"**

Habia llegado el dia después de arduos entrenamientos y de ayudar en el restaurant de Okina, quien por fin habia logrado colarlas a la gran mansión.

-cuidense las quiero-

-Gracias jiva –realmente lo iban a extrañar le habian tomado mucho cariño a toda esa gente

-No te preocupes estamos a unas cuantas, bueno bastantes cuadras pero aquí estamos para lo que necesiten-

El carruaje pequeño las llevo hasta aquella mansión, después de pasar por la cocina entraron por fin al lugar

-wow- murmuro Kaoru viendo los hermosos cuadros que adornaban la casa.

-Calla kaoru que no han conseguido todo esto de la mejor forma, recuerda a que venimos y no te dejes impresionar-

Aquellas palabras eran para ambas habia pasado ya un año desde el fallecimiento de sus padres, ya habian derramado suficientes lagrimas era el momento de vengarse

-Bien asi que son las nuevas –dijo saito

Seguia tan igual como lo recordaban solo esperaban que el no las reconociera

-mmmm donde te eh visto? –pregunto a kaoru dando la ultima calada al cigarro

-seguro en el Aoiya hay trabajabamos –contesto ella serena y con una sonrisa

-si lo que sea –dijo sin interes alguno –aquí estan sus uniformes no pierdan el tiempo y MUEVANSE! Que para eso se les paga-

-seguro Señor –dijo misao sumisamente

Se colocaron los vestidos que otras sirvientas les habian proporcionado, eran de color azul marino con delantales veigh

-Por ahora debemos hacer caso, si no seria facil que reconocieran nuestras intenciones –estaba molesta con lo que ella los odiaba –parece que se les aprecia mucho en este lugar-

-Si tienes razon, por Dios misao tratas de matarme! –se quejo al sentir como le ataba la faja.

-Oh no seas tan quejumbrosa kaoru AGH –carraspeo un poco –bien tal vez tengas razon Ei tranquila duele-

-Bien ya esta quejona-

-ja- dijo Misao viendola con fingido resentimiento

Unos cuantos minutos después la puera sono

-Estan listas- era la voz de aquel hombre

-Es nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos- susurro misao a Kaoru

-no te dejes impresionar –le recordo ahora ella

-no lo hare, te quiero hermana-

-y yo a ti, Listas!- alzo la voz kaoru o si no llorarian

Al abrir la puerta habia una bandeja y una caja de ropa limpia

-Tu lleva esto al joven Aoshi –le dijo a Kaoru casi aventandole la cesta.

-y tu al Joven kenshin –misao asintio tomando la bandeja con el caje hirviendo, el olor a café no era su preferido

Saito se reiro

-por que no cambiamos, se que no soportas el café-

-seguro, gracias- le sonrio –empieza a observar los movimientos de la gente y de el tal kenshin-

--------

Kaoru se dirigio al cuarto donde se supone estaba el señor, lo vio –debe ser el –se dijo a si misma; Entro haciendo el menor ruido posible y coloco la bandeja en la mesa

-Oh kaoru no baka era azucar o leche? –maldijo el tener tan mala memoria

-ambos- dijo una voz a su espalda

-claro que tonta –comenzo prepararlo, aquella voz sonaba tan…….. masculina

-oh yo lo siento –hizo una reverencia torpe

-no hay problema –kenshin se fijo en aquellos hermosos zafiros que salian de sus ojos –debes ser nueva-

Se fijo en el, su cabello era largo y rojizo, sus ojos eran dorados o…… violetas, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa larga enroscada hasta los codos, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados

"Despierta idiota" –penso ella- "que demonios tenia, ella lo odiaba si eso era" el enfado volvio

-Bien pues yo soy Kenshin Shinomori –dijo con énfasis –y tu como te llamas-

-Kaoru señor- su voz sonaba arrastrada como si no le interesara saber algo de el y menos responder sus preguntas –su café –dijo con brusquedad

-gracias –al notar su tono –te molesta algo, te escuchas enfadada –pregunto el

-no, lo siento no era mi intencion- "bravo kaoru asi te corren en unas cuantas horas, si no es que hasta te descubren" –me retiro señor, disculpe –le dijo tratando de sonar apenada

El joven sonrio –no hay problema, solo llamame kenshin-

-si lo que sea- "un poco de indiferencia no le hace mal a nadie, solo para que sepa que no estoy interesada"-penso ella

El quedo desconcertado y a la vez fascinado por su carácter tan cambiante

-pero si es una sirvienta vamos kenshin puedes conseguir a la que sea- aunque comenzaba a dudar al recordar como aquella joven no le habia lanzado ni siquiera una mirada coqueta

-que va tal vez sea timida- se dijo tratando de convencerse de que no perdia el toque.

---------

Misao caminaba cautelosa tratando de meorizar los lugares de los objetos y las puertas, podria servir de algo tal vez

"malditos desgraciados los odio tanto" –penso mientras llegaba a la puerta

Toco varias veces la puerta, mas nadie contesto, asi que sin tanta ceremonia entro y dejo la canasta en una silla

Comenzo a doblar la ropa en los cajones pero una medalla y unas kodachis llamaron su atención –es ninja –contemplo los objetos con sorpresa

-Sabes que solo te pagan para trabajar, no para husmear- Se escucho una voz firme e imponente detrás de ella

-oh lo lamento- dijo ella con gran sarcasmo, mientras se giraba para ver al tal aoshi

-no deberias hablarme asi, soy un Shinomori podria mandarte cortar la cabeza-

-oh no!-fingio llevandose una mano a la boca –pobre de mi, aun que seria mejor que estar aquí haciendola de crianda de gente como usted-

-con que eres nueva-

-si –respondio posando su mirada sobre el, aquellas esmeraldas soltaban chispas

Y mientras ella lo veia con desprecio se dio paso a observarla de la cabeza a los pies era muy bella, aunque bastante bocona, se tranquilizo tal vez seria divertido hacerla enfadar

-me debes respeto asi que comportate –Aoshi la empujo a la cama –como te llamas?-

-Misao –se puso de pie inmediatamente

-sientate –le ordeno, ella obedecio con molestia –vaya pues misao es un nombre muy bonito para alguien tan fea?... eres mujer?-

Misao abrio los ojos con sorpresa, que pronto se convirtió en coraje, nadie NUNCA le habia dicho semejante cosa, todos siempre la elogiaban y ella sabia lo bien proporcionada que estaba con un pecho un poco mas grande de lo normal, un trasero redonde y firme, con una pequeña y estilizada cintura

-Pues lo tomare de quien viene –se burlo viendolo con lastima fingida ya que aunque odiara admitirlo ese hombre de feo ni un pelo tenia –aparte no parezco un bloque de hielo- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-que crees que haces-

-provando si es tan frio como parece-

-jaja, deja las tonterias y preparame un baño, me han lastimado bastante grave en el entrena……miento-

Pero misao no lo dejo terminar por que ya habia ido por las cosas

--------

paU nOtEs..

biEn esta veZ babEaran pOr kenShin sOlo de imaginarlO se veRia mUy mOno vrD con esOs pantalones y buenO basta paUlina O'O niña maLa

la vRD tenia un chOrrO con estE fic sOlo qUe incOncluSo y pOr fin me dignE a terminaRlo son las 3 de la mañiana y eH terminadO

sOlo esperO que les gustE y mE dejen r/R ia qUe sin ellOs me pOngo tristE son partE de mi inspiración

es tOdo besOs y cuidEnse basTante salUdos


End file.
